


Dog Pile

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherstrade cuddles? With asexual!Greg because that's so very important. And maybe a dog. They could have a dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Pile

Lying across his sofa, Sherlock’s head pillowed on his chest and their legs comfortably tangled, Greg was very tempted to fall asleep. One of his hands was resting on Sherlock’s chest, fingers tangled with the younger man’s. His other hand combed slowly through Sherlock’s curls, the pads of his fingers rubbing gently against his scalp.

They did not often get quiet evenings together. Convincing Sherlock to be still for any length of time when he wasn’t asleep or deep in thought was difficult on most days. The chance for a quiet cuddle was a rare treat, and one that Greg intended to make the most of. That evening, however, Greg knew that Sherlock needed the closeness as much as he did.

Sherlock liked to pretend that the cases they worked never affected him, but Greg knew that he was not entirely indifferent to the things that they saw. For Greg, an hour or two curled up on the sofa was far more satisfying than any sort of sexual intimacy. Sherlock had never requested anything else and it had not taken them long to settle into a relationship that they were both comfortable and happy with.

A whine and scratching at the back door caught Greg’s attention. He nudged Sherlock gently, ignoring the muttered complaints as he eased out from underneath the other man. He crossed to open the door and was nearly bowled over by the dog that pushed its way inside.

The large mutt, Bear, made his way immediately to the sofa, clambering onto it and sitting on Sherlock’s legs. When he had first adopted the dog several years previously Greg had considered keeping him off of the sofa. But as a younger dog, at just half the size, he had almost made an acceptable lapdog. Now, sitting on Sherlock’s legs, he was at just the right height for the younger man to wrap his arms around his neck and bury his face in thick fur.

“I see my cuddles are no longer necessary,” Greg commented dryly. He smiled when Sherlock make a quiet sound of agreement into Bear’s fur. “Nice to know what I’m good for.”

Sherlock reached out a hand blindly, face still pressed into the dog’s neck. Greg took it, letting the other man draw him in towards the sofa. He settled into the space that he had vacated, letting Sherlock lean back against him. Bear waited until the two men were settled before lying down, resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. Greg shook his head, scratching behind Bear’s ears.

“You spoil him,” Greg accused. Sherlock snorted, hands buried in Bear’s fur as the dog settled down to sleep on top of both of them.

“I am hardly the only one guilty of that,” Sherlock said. Bear wagged his tail and Greg had a distinct feeling that he was being ganged up on. Not that he really minded, given the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Dreig.


End file.
